


some hannigram/madancy au fanart

by salaino2017



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-10-15 08:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salaino2017/pseuds/salaino2017





	1. Chapter 1

these character are from hugh/mad's films,can you recognize them?

i cannt think of any hugh's character matchs illias,so i give him one of will's dog :p

  


  


a little card i made from this 

  


  


this is how it's made

  


  



	2. a classic hannigram au

maybe 19th century backgroud ?

hannibal is a evil and powful lord im my head.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

will as a totoro.i have drawn many little will,this is a giant one


End file.
